


Двести пятая

by bakalaka



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, U-17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakalaka/pseuds/bakalaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как известно, Зайзен Хикару каждый день пишет в блог. Участие в U-17 еще не повод менять свои привычки.<br/>Написано на командный фест U Got Game (2012).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двести пятая

**09/11/2008 23:46**

«Помните, я писал, что после моей команды любые соседи покажутся адекватными? 

Это не совсем так.

После ужина я пошел в комнату, потому что утром бегал 30-километровый кросс, а затем играл в двух матчах. Ноги гудят до сих пор. Кайдо привык к таким нагрузкам, а Кирихара ни за что ему не уступит – наверное, поэтому им и хватило энергии, чтобы крупно поссориться. Ссорятся они постоянно, меня это даже перестало напрягать. Намного больше напрягает Хиеши. Привычнее, если вокруг кричат и занимаются своими делами, а не угрюмо молчат. 

Кирихара и Кайдо переругивались внизу. Невнятный гул, отдельные фразы между песнями. Так что начало спора я не знаю, но в какой-то момент Кирихара запрыгнул ко мне на верхний ярус, а Кайдо, опираясь на выпрямленные руки, завис в проеме между кроватями. Пришлось снять наушники.

Кирихара перешел сразу к делу и спросил, кого я считаю круче: Шираиши или Атобе. Не то чтобы вопрос был для меня сложным, я просто задумался, пытаясь понять, в чем подвох. Скоро они будут спорить на тему, какой носок важнее: правый или левый. Хиеши ответил первым: поморщился, словно сожрал лимон, и пробормотал «Атобе». Кайдо победоносно зашипел. То есть, он просто зашипел, но я хочу, чтобы вы поняли расстановку сил. Я тоже всеми руками был за Атобе. Но мои слова проигнорировали и записали в группу поддержки Шираиши. 

Сейчас все успокоились и улеглись, я могу набрать запись. Но перед сном Кирихара и Кайдо вдоволь наорались. Как я понял, Кайдо в восторге от Атобе, потому что тот, несмотря на проигрыш Хетея, всегда помогает Сейгаку в тренировках, не говоря уже о том, что нашел Эчизена, когда тот пропал. Кирихара поражает своими аргументами: с Шираиши классно играть парные и у него клевая золотая рука. (Согласен, единственные достоинства капитана.) Кирихара так активно фанател, что Хиеши предложил сломать ему руку, чтобы Шираиши мог расписаться на гипсе. Я долго смотрел на Хиеши, но так и не понял: то ли у него отличное чувство юмора, то ли его нет совсем. 

Кирихара на секунду задумался над предложением. Честное слово.»

  
**10/11/2008 13:13**   


«Сейчас время обеда, но нас его лишили.

Ночью я проснулся от шума, и первым, что увидел, была спина Хиеши. Он довольно мастерски удерживал Кирихару лицом в пол, но под натиском навалившегося Кайдо продержался недолго. Все равно молодец, пытался разнять их как можно быстрее и тише. Я надеялся, что они недостаточно шумели, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание тренеров. Зря. 

Бегать штрафные круги выгнали всех. Было около пяти утра, ноги теперь болят еще сильнее. Кирихаре тяжелее всех, потому что на стадионе мы встретили Санаду. Кирихара выругался и попробовал бежать лежа, но его уже успели заметить. Я был уверен, что Санада тоже отрабатывает наказание, но нет, всего лишь ежедневная утренняя тренировка. В четыре утра. Кирихаре досталось и от Санады, и выглядел тот очень грозно: с повязкой на глазу и перебинтованным прессом.

Естественно, вернуться в кровать нам не дали. 

И обеда нет. Сижу в комнате, жду дневных матчей. Хиеши молчит с утра. Оно и к лучшему. Я боюсь, если он и откроет рот, то лишь для того, чтобы съесть обоих. 

Неспокойно. В Шитенходжи я научился безошибочно определять приближающийся идиотизм.»

**10/11/2008 23:58**

«Играл парный с Хиракобой из Хиги против Уешимы-Хирари. Проиграли 6:3, но было забавно.

А история с Атобе и Шираиши не закончена.

Вернулся в комнату поздно, потому что Кенья поймал после ужина и заставил идти на «пятиминутку Шитенходжи», которая всегда перерастает в «час полного дебилизма». Шираиши сегодня был на высоте – в прямом смысле вещал с высоты, и стол, к сожалению, выдержал. В такие моменты я понимаю, почему мне нравится жить в двести пятой. 

Кажется, Хиеши пытался подать знак, чтобы я разворачивался и бежал. Но тогда я подумал, что он злится из-за полотенца, которое я бросил на его кровать. 

Ждали только меня, и Кирихара долго выяснял, где меня носило, когда у Команды поддержки Шираиши («КПШ, зацени! Давай ты поменяешься с Кайдо местами, я не хочу спать над ним! Нет? Ну забей, я просто спросил.») такие проблемы. Сдаваться никто не собирался (кроме меня и Хиеши), и все время моего отсутствия велись дебаты и обсуждения (Хиеши читал). Но они все придумали! Тут Хиеши приложил ладонь ко лбу, но я думаю, он хотел закрыть уши. 

Дракой ничего не решить. Отлично, что они это поняли! Но теперь собрались объективно(!) и честно(!!) сравнить Атобе и Шираиши и определить победителя. Я спросил, готовы ли они признать свою неправоту по результатам сравнения. Чуть не получил в глаз. В оба. 

Я не думал, что дело дойдет до реальных действий, потому что был уверен, что они перессорятся уже на этапе выбора критериев сравнения. Но тут Кайдо и Кирихара проявили потрясающее единство мыслей. 

Нет, я согласен, Санада наикрутейший чувак, но выбрать его как эталон для Атобе и Шираиши? Я готов был захохотать (Шираиши наконец добился бы своего, заставив меня засмеяться), но они говорили смертельно серьезно. Они реально хотят выяснить, кто больше походит на Санаду и является настоящим самураем. 

Атобе и Шираиши. Могу поклясться, бровь Хиеши поползла вверх. 

Я поинтересовался, как они собираются действовать. «Данные», - ответили они с одинаковым выражением. 

Хиеши закрыл лицо книгой. И, кажется, умер. Я сказал, что понял и отправился переодеваться. Я ничего не понял. Они третий час сидят за столом и что-то пишут, не особо громко споря. 

Насколько было бы проще, если бы в каждой комнате были цветные карандаши и формочки для куличиков.»

**11/11/2008 11:27**

«Утром Кирихара предъявил результат ночных трудов.

Еще вчера Хиеши сказал, что может зачитать кодекс бусидо наизусть, но сказал это очень тихо и обращаясь к равнодушной стене. А наши соседи, как известно, отличаются интересной вариацией выборочной глухоты. Лучше бы поддержал Хиеши или предоставил свой телефон и Google в помощь. 

Пока Кирихара зачитывал творение, я лежал лицом в подушку и делал вид, что не проснулся. Сами по себе понятия «мужество», «храбрость», «смелость» не были смешными, но, во-первых, среди них иногда встречались недоразумения вроде «настоящий самурай не болеет чаще трех дней в году и не лежит в больнице никогда» или «не готовит невкусные и страшные соки», а во-вторых, мысль, что все это относится к Атобе и Шираиши, так меня веселила, что живот от смеха скрутило. Чуть подушку не проглотил.»

**11/11/2008 13:03**

«После лагеря позову Хиеши на этот сервер хотя бы для того, чтобы взломать аккаунт и признаться от его имени Санаде в любви. Или Акутсу из Ямабуки. Или его тренеру. С паролем проблем не будет.

У Хиеши настоящая одержимость Гекокуджо. Его можно заставить делать что угодно. 

Аргумент «Атобе твой капитан, тебе будет легче с ним поговорить!» Хиеши перенес стойко. Но потом Кирихара проявил чудеса везения (или чудеса коварства). «Я же знаю, что Шираиши легко уделает Атобе, и доказать это проще простого. И когда ты его победишь, твоя победа ничего не будет стоить».

Хиеши вырвал список из рук Кайдо, вцепился в него обеими руками и принялся внимательно изучать, словно собирался немедленно выполнить все пункты. И вот так, из-за Хиеши я тоже вступил в дело, а то Кирихара такими темпами и правда сможет доказать, что Шираиши круче.»

**12/11/2008 00:25**

«Хочу сказать: я не предполагал, что все выйдет именно так.

После обеда меня и Хиеши отправили на задание. Ну как. Надо было просто пообщаться с капитанами и выяснить обстановку, чтобы потом устроить Серьезное Испытание. 

Шираиши прямо расцвел, когда увидел меня. Он точно делает это специально: каждый раз выглядит так, будто наша встреча – лучшее событие за день. Да что там. За неделю. Это было бы терпимо, если бы я не знал, что он просто хочет меня достать и провернуть одну из шуток. Недостатки учебы в Шитенходжи. Школа жизни.

Я собирался немного постоять рядом и пошевелить губами, чтобы наблюдавшие из кустов Кайдо и Кирихара не заподозрили халтуру. Но Шираиши заметил мои топтания в дальнем углу корта, попрощался с Читосе и Тачибаной и устремился навстречу. За короткое время его приближения я пытался придумать нейтральную тему, но в голову ничего не шло. Правда, Шираиши сам набросился с вопросами, и пришлось рассказать про тренировки, комнату, про то, кто что сказал по поводу моих успехов, про мои планы и настроение. И при этом следить, чтобы не дать Шираиши повода для шуток. Я надеялся, что наши получасовые посиделки на трибунах по крайней мере засчитаются сторонними наблюдателями. 

Интерес Шираиши выглядел искренним, и перед уходом я решил для очистки совести тоже что-нибудь спросить. Честно, я был уверен, что выбрал идеальную тему.

Я спросил про Кабриэль. 

Потом все произошло стремительно. Шираиши широко улыбнулся. Поднялся. И мы отправились в его комнату. На лестнице столкнулись с Кирихарой, который, должно быть, бежал очень быстро, чтобы небрежно спускаться нам навстречу. Он поздоровался с Шираиши, глупо захихикал, а на меня бросил завистливый взгляд. 

Так я оказался в комнате 201, где живут Шираиши, Юкимура и Фуджи. Пока капитан возился в шкафу, я рассматривал горшки с цветами и кактусами. Но как? Откуда они вообще могли здесь взяться? Они что, привезли их с собой в сумке для ракеток? Ладно, кактусы (то есть, это ненормально, но все познается в сравнении), но развесистая герань Юкимуры? Или как в тюрьмах из американских фильмов, тут можно достать все, если знать правильных людей? Да, этот Они мне сразу не понравился. И чем они расплачиваются? Теннисными мячами?

\- А вот и она, - радостно сказал Шираиши прямо мне на ухо. Оборачивать не хотелось, потому что я знал, что увижу.

Кабриэль сидела в пластмассовой коробке и была омерзительна, как обычно. Может, чуть более.

\- Я так рад, что ты спросил. Ей здесь не очень нравится, но я не хочу оставлять мою девочку дома. Она бы заскучала. 

А потом он погладил ее по спинке. Или что там у этих существ?

\- Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я не мог проиграть? – Шираиши явно готовился обронить немного мудрости. – Кабриэль погибла бы без ухода. Я несу за нее ответственность. А когда несешь за кого-то ответственность, побеждать становится легче.

\- Понятно, - согласился я, не желая рисковать. От прозрачности метафоры аж глаза заболели. 

К счастью, вскоре удалось убраться из комнаты, воспользовавшись тем, что Шираиши, воркуя, принялся снова прятать Кабриэль в шкаф. Прошло уже часов пять, а мне все кажется, что это безобразнейшее из животных скребет мне по ладони лапками. Я отказываюсь называть насекомым то, что больше двух сантиметров в длину.

Мой рассказ никого не впечатлил. Кайдо и Кирихара, по-видимому, ожидали сенсаций и откровений, а мое потрясение от встречи с Кабриэль прошло незамеченным. Хиеши тоже их не удовлетворил: он неохотно бурчал что-то невнятное про Атобе и выглядел очень мрачно. 

Перед отбоем заглянул Гакуто и положил на стол огромный плакат с Атобе в полный рост. Атобе, сказал Гакуто, передает Хиеши, что все понимает, но в лагере надо тренироваться. Но он надеется, что плакат хоть как-то скрасит Хиеши тоску. 

Хиеши взревел, схватил маркер (черный) и бросился к столу, но Кайдо оказался быстрее. Он бережно свернул плакат и убрал в тумбочку.

Мне кажется, что наша комната все больше напоминает больничную палату.»

**12/11/2008 11:51**

«Ушли за котятами. Подробности вечером.»

**12/11/2008 23:53**

«День снова закончился трагедией. Но обо всем по порядку.

Утром наши командиры сверились с планом. Данные не врут, вот какой завет я вынесу из лагеря в своем сердце, потому что и Кайдо, и Кирихара повторяют его чаще, чем следует, при этом каждый раз бросают взгляд наверх, словно ждут одобрения старших товарищей. Здорово, наверное, иметь семпаев не идиотов. 

Первым пунктом в списке признаков настоящего самурая значилась «доброта». «Добрый как Санада?» - уточнил Хиеши. Все же чувство юмора у него есть. Кирихара кивнул. Видимо, накипело. 

Я не представлял, что они собирались делать. Все способы проверки доброты, которые приходили в голову, так или иначе были связаны со старушками или котятами. Ни того, ни другого в U-17 не было. Я так думал.

Кайдо зашипел, покраснел, долго молчал, но потом наконец выдал, что знает, как нам поступить. И вместо обеда мы направились за котятами. У границы лагеря, как рассказал Кайдо, во время пробежки он обнаружил целый выводок котят. Совсем недавно, пару дней назад. Тем не менее, вместо картонной коробки и худых задохликов мы увидели настоящий шалаш, из которого вальяжно выкатились упитанные меховые комки. Не особо-то они и спешили к гостям, что неудивительно: внутри стояло блюдце, полное котлет, которые вчера давали на обед. 

Мы молча смотрели на Кайдо, но он лишь пробормотал, что Кейт стесняется, Лео слишком активный, поэтому лучше взять Ромео и Джульетту. 

Окей. 

Мы бегом вернулись в лагерь и успели как раз к началу матчей. 

Проблема Атобе в том, что вокруг него всегда толпа людей, и перед Хиеши стояла нелегкая задача. Перед нами тоже. Чтобы он мог незаметно выпустить Ромео на корт, нам надо было перевести внимание на себя. Изначально этим должны были заняться Кайдо и Кирихара, у них отлично получается, но в последний момент мы изменили план. Санада надумал посетить матч Атобе, и мы все отлично понимали, что еще один скандал на его глазах для Кирихары может стать последним. 

В итоге изображали драку мы с Кайдо. По-моему, получилось бездарно, но на секунду все действительно уставились на нас. Атобе смерил нас уничижительным взглядом и вытащил из кармана шорт новый мяч, чтобы возобновить подачу. 

Инсайт или нет, но он тут же заметил Ромео, сидящего возле сетки. Атобе опустил ракетку и бросил судье спокойным голосом, хотя выглядел сильно раздраженным: 

\- Кот на корте. Уберите. 

Как-то так. С одной стороны, он не кинулся спасать Ромео. С другой, не запулил в него Тангейзером. Можно сказать, тест на доброту Атобе прошел. 

С Шираиши получилось по-идиотски. Как обычно. 

Мы бодро приближались к условному месту, но за десяток метров Шираиши остановился и серьезно посмотрел на меня. Даже взял за плечо. Спросил, какие у меня проблемы с Кайдо. Не хочу ли я переехать из двести пятой. Драки – это так на меня не похоже, но я не должен стесняться просить помощи (если что, Исида всем наваляет, добавил он).

Я терпеливо слушал, пока мы наконец не дошли до нужного дерева, где Джульетта мяукала вовсю. Шираиши, не раздумывая, ринулся ее спасать. Это плюс. Но, спустившись с ней на землю, он показал мне фокус, чтобы подбодрить, и – клянусь! - Джульетта исчезла. Это минус. 

Мне хотелось бы успокоить Кайдо и сказать, что с Джульеттой все хорошо, но что-то я не уверен. Он отвернулся к стенке и молчит. Не знаю, насколько ему нравится Атобе, но Шираиши Кайдо теперь точно ненавидит. Вообще, надо было думать, прежде чем давать котятам такие имена.»

**13/11/2008 12:06**

«Прощай, обед. Здравствуй, блог.

«Вот Санада носит камень с могилы дедушки в рюкзаке. Надо узнать, что у Атобе и Шираиши!»

Я давно не понимаю, во-первых, логику, которой руководствуются Кайдо и Кирихара, во-вторых, как получилось, что я оказался в этом замешан. 

Я сразу сказал, что никаких камней и прочих реликвий Шираиши не хранит, если только его рука не сделана из фамильного золота предков, но это надо у него напрямую спрашивать, а копошение в чужих вещах ничего не даст. Кто бы меня слушал. Более того, Кирихара долго жаловался, что в первый день от меня никакой пользы не было, но больше он такой ошибки не совершит. Я обрадовался, что он пойдет сам, но зря. Кирихара притащил микрокамеры и успокоил, что Янаги подробно объяснил, как ими пользоваться. Кайдо не отставал и добыл микропередатчики. 

Мы с Кайдо снова без еды из-за вчерашних маневров на корте, так что сейчас он все это на меня прикрепит, и я отправлюсь в комнату к капитану. 

И ведь никаких угрызений совести.»

**14/11/2008 04:37**

«После десяти кругов по периметру лагеря спать уже не хочется. Да и некогда. Подъем через пару часов.

Перечитал записи за последние дни. Кажется, я не просто так в Шитенходжи. Ладно, к делу.

Осмотр вещей Шираиши я закончил быстро. За спиной шевелились кактусы и герань, а где-то в шкафу затаилась Кабриэль, и это очень помогло двигаться стремительно и точно. Кроме пакетика с какой-то высушенной травой ничего похожего на нежно хранимое имущество родственников не нашлось, но там скорее корм для жука, нежели чей-то глубокоуважаемый прах. 

Операция в комнате Атобе была назначена на ужин. Мы перешли на одноразовое питание, потому что действовать можно было лишь в то время, когда все находились в столовой. Хиеши долго, но вяло отбивался, бормотал, что он никогда не полезет в комнату Атобе, но выглядел неубедительно. Сам прекрасно понимал, что пути назад нет. 

Поначалу все шло нормально. Между нашими комнатами не больше пятнадцати метров, и связь работает отлично. Камеру мы прикрепили к ободку с фонариком, Хиеши выглядел как шахтер с этой штукой на лбу, зато мы видели все так, словно сами находились в комнате. 

В шкафу обнаружились лишь десятки футболок различного оттенка лилового, но это не то, что мы собирались обсуждать.

\- А что искать? – прошептал Хиеши, но из динамика ноутбука вырвался настоящий рев. 

\- В тумбочке посмотри, - посоветовал Кирихара, светясь от счастья. Он навалился мне на плечо, вглядываясь в окошко проигрывателя. Его это забавляло. Меня тоже. Мы улыбнулись друг другу. Понимание того, что по плану Кирихара должен был стоять на лестнице и следить за обстановкой, пришло в тот момент, когда мы (и Хиеши) услышали звук открываемой двери. Изображение задергалось, все зашипело и зашумело. Когда камера остановилась, нам открылся вид из-под кровати. Весьма ограниченный, но вполне достаточный, чтобы Кайдо узнал ноги вошедшего. Он так пристально уставился на показавшиеся лодыжки, что никаких сомнений быть не могло. Мы застыли. 

\- Конечно, могу. Как у вас погода? – Атобе говорил по телефону. Он улегся на кровать напротив, нам видна была одна опущенная на пол нога, которой он ритмично покачивал, пока слушал ответы собеседника. 

Было стремно, но понемногу мы успокоились. Атобе проговорил пятнадцать минут, перескакивая с английского языка на японский, рассказывал про лагерь и свои планы – ничего особенного. 

Никакой опасности. 

Я был уверен, что произойдет катастрофа. 

\- Да ничего страшного. Не отвлекаешь, сейчас ужин. Что? Нет, я не капризничаю. Я просто не ем после шести. Ну мам, это не глупости! До сих пор не могу смотреть на фотографии с Национального, я тогда весил шестьдесят четыре килограмма!

Кирихара заржал так громко, что Атобе услышал бы его сквозь стены и без прикрепленного к Хиеши передатчика (у Хиеши наверняка заложило ухо). 

\- Подожди секунду, - бросил Атобе. У меня у самого чуть сердце не остановилось от волнения. Через секунду Атобе, заглянув под кровать, смотрел прямо в объектив. – Я перезвоню. 

\- Хиеши, - начал Атобе, отключив телефон. – Думаю, нам надо поговорить…

Продолжения мы не ждали. 

\- Пора! – крикнул Кирихара и ломанулся к выходу. Для экстренной ситуации у нас был один план.

Вы не поверите, как быстро бой подушками, начавшись в одной комнате, может захватить целый этаж. Вы не поверите, как строго наказывают в U-17 за нарушение дисциплины.»

  
**14/11/2008 14:17**  


«Квалификационные матчи запретили на 2 дня. Только бег и упражнения.

Сильно отстаем от остальных, поэтому настроение у всех паршивое.

Про спор молчит даже Кирихара. 

Так хочется есть, что заснуть не могу. 

К Хиеши утром по просьбе Атобе заходил врач.»

**15/11/2008 10:29**

«Ночью не смог написать, потому что идиотизм дошел до верхней точки, и придется признать, теперь я стал его полноценным участником. То есть, не то чтобы раньше не. Ладно, неважно.

Вчера мы кисли в комнате весь день: матчей не было, ноги после всех наказаний отваливались. Рано или поздно кто-нибудь бы не выдержал, и все знали, что это будет рано, и это будет Кирихара. 

\- Слушайте! Пора признать, что Шираиши…

\- Нет, - отрезал Кайдо, приветливо поигрывая гантелями. 

\- Тогда надо продолжить! – энтузиазм Кирихары был неуверенным, словно он ждал, что мы его пошлем. 

Все промолчали. 

\- Решить все раз и навсегда. Главное в мужчине что? Мужество! 

Он свесился головой вниз с верхнего яруса кровати и осмотрел нас, будто выбирая жертву.

\- Мужество! Понимаете! Мужество! 

\- Мужество, - повторил Кайдо. 

\- Мужество, - согласился с собой Кирихара. – Но как же их сравнить?

Я почувствовал движение кровати: Хиеши внизу уселся, скрестив ноги. Я перегнулся вниз и встретился с ним взглядом. 

\- Мужество, - повторили мы и одинаково ухмыльнулись. Хоть я и не видел себя со стороны, но уверен, что одинаково.

\- Действительно, как же можно измерить мужество? 

Промолчать было выше моих сил. Хиеши закусил губу и поторопился поподробнее рассмотреть носок. До Кайдо и Кирихары доходило дольше, но точно дошло, потому что они оба стремительно покраснели. 

\- То есть прямо измерить? – нервно хихикнул Кирихара.

\- Ну нет, это неправильно, - Кайдо заметно заволновался. 

\- В принципе, если спрятать камеру в мочалку… Это же ради дела. 

Улыбка Кирихары становилась все шире и страшнее. Он спрыгнул вниз и остановился посреди комнаты.

– Главное, подкараулить момент, когда Атобе пойдет в душ и…

\- Я бегать, - пробубнил Кайдо, красный как рак, сунул ноги в кроссовки и вышел. Наверное, отправился к Джульетте, которая благополучно вернулась в семью. 

\- Без этого никак? – мрачно поинтересовался Хиеши.

\- Данные, - развел руками в мнимом сожалении Кирихара. 

Хиеши кивнул. И я кивнул.

\- Я тут подумал. Если уж мы взяли Санаду за эталон, то первым делом надо узнать, с чем сравнивать.

\- Ага. Ага, - поддакивал оживившийся Кирихара. - Что? 

\- Данные, - поддержал я.

\- Так что вперед. Все ради дела. 

Кирихара сжал кулаки – я подумал, он собрался демонизироваться, но обошлось. Он только яростно пыхтел и краснел.

\- Почему я? 

\- Санада твой вице-капитан, тебе будет легче с ним поговорить, - Хиеши подошел и хлопнул Кирихару по плечу.

Я спрыгнул с кровати и хлопнул его по другому плечу. 

\- И не забудь камеру. Мы же учимся на своих ошибках. 

Кирихара выругался, схватил со стола камеру и выбежал из комнаты, громко хлопнув дверью. Хиеши повернулся ко мне и молча поднял руку вверх. Дать пять ему было очень приятно.

А потом мы заржали. То есть не засмеялись, а заржали, как гиены. Я просто сел на пол около стены и хохотал минут десять подряд. Хиеши сидел рядом, закрыв ладонями лицо, будто опасался, что оно с непривычки отвалится. Мы не могли успокоиться ни в комнате, ни на корте, куда пошли сыграть неофициальный матч – приступы веселья накрывали неожиданно: я видел Хиеши и снова начинал смеяться. 

Мне казалось, я никогда больше не приду в норму, но вечером, вернувшись в корпус, мы спокойно и серьезно наблюдали за возвращением Кирихары – естественно, без данных.»

**15/11/2008 23:37**

«Ночь живых мертвецов» - отличный фильм. Всем советую. Хоть какая-то польза от всей этой затеи с проверкой Атобе и Шираиши на смелость.

В честь выходного матчи отменили у всех, так что Кирихара резко забыл и о наказании, и о своей вчерашней неудаче, и снова ринулся в бой. Тут помог Хиеши, сам того не желая. Он валялся на кровати и пялился в телефон – смотрел ужастик. Он вообще их любит и неплохо разбирается, как выяснилось. 

Кирихара предложил идею, которая, по его словам, принесла бы КПШ безоговорочную победу. Я удивился, его предложение было на удивление логичным.

С Шираиши проблем не было. С капитаном у меня одна проблема, но прийти в гости он согласился, не спрашивая, зачем и почему. 

Не знаю, как справился Хиеши и каким же огромным должно быть его упрямство, чтобы пойти к Атобе после провала предыдущей операции, но Атобе был в нашей комнате раньше назначенного времени. Он приветливо кивнул и, пока я возился с ноутбуком, сел рядом с Хиеши, потрогал лоб, видимо, все еще опасаясь, что Хиеши заболел. Тот отмахнулся, но лениво, резкие сокращения дистанции со стороны Атобе явно не были для него новостью. В Хетее, похоже, все привыкли принимать ровно столько внимания, сколько Атобе посчитает нужным им уделить. 

От Шираиши хотя бы можно было отбиться. Его приходу я обрадовался, тем более, что он принес поп-корн. Неважно, где он его достал и что бы нам было, если б тренеры заметили. Разместились по двое на нижних ярусах, а ноутбук устроить на стуле в проходе – главным образом затем, чтобы двум остолопам в шкафу было понятно, когда начать действовать. 

План был прост: Кайдо должен был шипеть, скрести и завывать, а мы с Хиеши обязаны были вести себя непринужденно и ничего не замечать. Кирихаре досталась главная роль: выпрыгнуть в конце с диким ревом – вот тут мы бы и узнали, кто из капитанов смелее. 

Наконец-то можно было расслабиться и только следить за реакцией. У меня получалось плохо, потому что фильм был интересным, но когда я вспоминал о задании и переводил взгляд на Шираиши, тот сидел, уставившись в монитор, скрестив ноги, машинально обводя пальцами линию бинтов на руке. В страшные моменты он улыбался и прямо светился от счастья. Ну что за странный человек.

Хиеши видел фильм не первый и даже не во второй раз, поэтому не отвлекался от Атобе, не глядя опуская руку в их тарелку с поп-корном. Атобе так же неотрывно смотрел на экран и так же увлеченно хрустел, и я чуть все не испортил, некстати вспомнив о его шестидесяти четырех килограммах.

Прошло полфильма, а со стороны шкафа не донеслось ни звука. Я так ждал зловещего гула, что не понял, был ли он на самом деле: все сидели спокойно, так что, скорее всего, показалось. Хиеши тоже вздрагивал несколько раз невпопад, значит сомнения терзали не меня одного. 

Фильм закончился, ничего не произошло, и я чувствовал себя неловко, потому что теперь это действительно выглядело как попытка провести вечер с капитанами. Я включил свет, и мы вчетвером немного обсудили фильм, а потом Шираиши предложил сыграть завтра парный. Странно, но Атобе согласился. 

Кирихара сидел в шкафу зажмурившись, а Кайдо, наоборот, широко распахнув глаза и сжимая в руках вешалку. 

Я отказываюсь это комментировать.»

**16/11/2008 12:53**

«Перед матчем они все-таки спросили, почему мы так странно себя ведем. Врать не хотелось, да и соревнование уже зашло в тупик. Оно изначально было обречено на провал с такими организаторами.

\- Если кратко, - начал я, Хиеши кивнул, подтверждая, - то мы поспорили, кто из вас круче.

\- Конечно, я, - ответили они одновременно. Что и требовалось доказать.

Мы разошлись по выбранным сторонам корта. Шираиши спросил, был ли я за него. 

Естественно, я был за него, даже если вначале считал иначе. Он потрепал меня по волосам и направился на подачу. 

Дурак.

Игра предсказуемо закончилась на счете 5:5. В лагере неофициальные матчи разрешено вести до десяти геймов. Было прикольно, но добровольно больше никогда. 

Шираиши самонадеянный на корте? Я просто не играл раньше с Атобе.»

**16/11/2008 21:19**

«Думали, Кирихара будет возмущаться, узнав, что мы все рассказали.

Вернулись в комнату после пробежки, еле их растащили. Снова подрались. Теперь из-за своих капитанов. Про Атобе и Шираиши никто и не вспомнил, когда на сцену вышли Тезука и Юкимура. 

Хиеши закатил глаза, подхватил полотенце и пошел в душ, демонстрируя, что уж это его точно не интересует. 

У них есть пять дней до конца лагеря, чтобы все выяснить.»

**19/11/2008 15:34**

«Отлично. Этот мудак Хиеши вывихнул мне руку.»

**23/11/2008 12:15**

«Долго не писал, потому что было неудобно набирать текст на телефоне одной левой. Хиеши еще повезло, что он вывихнул мне не ту руку, которой я держу ракетку.

Я не знаю, как это произошло. На следующий день после парного с капитанами мы были на трибунах, ждали, когда освободится корт и обсуждали, что могут делать Кайдо и Кирихара. Оба сошлись на том, что зря потратили время и силы. Совершили кучу глупых поступков. Бессмысленных. Ведь с самого начало было ясно, что выиграет… Вот. 

А я ведь даже не хотел спорить. В итоге подбил Хиеши глаз, а он вывихнул мне руку. 

И понимал же, как это все тупо, но не мог остановиться. 

Ну ладно. Успел позвать его на этот сервер.

Так что если ты меня сейчас читаешь, как договаривались: через неделю на уличных кортах.»


End file.
